


Break down your walls...

by I_Regret_Nothing_666



Category: percy jackson and the heroes of olympus
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Confessions, Cuddles!, Depression, FLUUUUUUUUUUFF!, Multi, Nightmares, No sex/smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Regret_Nothing_666/pseuds/I_Regret_Nothing_666
Summary: “"Uhh Leo, I.... I can't move....." He dragged his hands frantically through his hair. "Like my legs..... I can't.... I can't move them." His legs were still tangled up with Leo's. Leo let out a broken sound. This was how it started. Nico was going to die.”Or;Nico gets hit by a nasty curse while saving Leo’s life. In return, Nico needs Leo to stay alive. Soon they realise just how much they depend on each other.





	Break down your walls...

Leo had managed to piss Khione off. Again. So much so, that it was snowing. In August. Nico didn't listen to Leo when he said how he managed it, but he did listen when he said that she wanted him dead. Nico knew that he wouldn't let that happen. He and Leo had grown very close over the months, bonding over the depression they shared. And Nico felt extremely guilty when his heart did that little flutter every time the older and slightly taller boy laughed. Back to the quest, Leo, Frank and Nico had been chosen to go, and Percy said that Leo should try to apologise to Khione, but he was a stubborn little shit and refused. Nico was only going to keep Leo in check, and because he wanted summer back. But if he'd said that out loud, however, he would've been called Anna from Frozen. Which he would _not_ stand for.

Nico had been fast asleep the night before the quest, when he was woken up by a small knock on the door. He immediately knew who was there, and ran to open it. He looked up at the tear stained face of Leo Valdez. He didn't say anything, but stepped aside, letting Leo come in. Nico closed the door behind him, and slid back into bed, but leaving enough room for another person to join him. He held up the covers, and Leo jumped in immediately, sobbing and cursing. Nico just held him and rubbed small soothing circles into Leo's back. Nico didn't ask what his nightmare had been this time, but Leo had told him anyway. Nico nor Leo had ever told anyone about these little bonding moments, and Leo, being the happy-go-lucky guy didn't think anyone would believe them if they did. "Nico?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Please don't go on that quest tomorrow."  
"What? Why?" He asked quietly.  
"Because," Leo hiccuped, "My dream. It showed you saving my life. But I couldn't figure out how to cure you! And Neeks, I can't.... can't lose another person that I love. Please." Nico was taken a back. Wait Leo loved him? Shut up, he thought, now's not the time.  
"Shhh, it's okay Mi Amor." He whispered quietly. Nico twirled a strand of Leo's curly hair around his finger, "I'll be fine.. Plus, if I'm not there, who's gonna keep you in check, huh? And even if your dream does come true, I have faith that'll you'll find the cure. I know you Leo, and I know you can do this." He smiled at the son of Hephaestus, who managed a weak one back.  
"Thank, you Nico. You always know what to say." Nico smiled again.  
"Go to sleep, Mi Amor. I'm here." Leo settled down, resting his head on Nico's chest. "Love you, Neeks" Leo said in a sleepy voice.  
"I love you too." Nico barely whispered. Leo smiled at that, closed his eyes and went to sleep. However, Nico couldn't sleep. He was worried. What if his dream did come true? And Leo couldn't find the cure? And if Leo really loved him? Nope. He thought, I can't take advantage of him. Not when he's this venerable. More often then not, it's Nico in Leo's position and it's Leo looking after him. Finally, Nico drifted off into an uneasy sleep. When Nico woke up, Leo was gone. He usually was before Nico woke, so Nico wasn't worried. He wandered up to the mess-hall, Leo, Piper, Jason and Hedge were already waiting for him in there. Leo looked up, caught Nico's eye and smiled. He smiled back, his heart doing a backflip in the process. A few minutes later Frank and Hazel walked in. It was quite late before Percy and Annabeth appeared in the doorway. Now that they were all together, they could discuss the quest. Nico was chosen because apparently Khione's father and Hades liked each other, Leo was chosen because he'd finally decided to try and apologise to her, and Frank was chosen because he was a really nice guy. They would be leaving straight away, so Nico, Frank and Leo waited on the deck of the Argo II. Waiting for her to land seemed to take a lifetime. Leo stood a little closer to Nico than was necessary, but he didn't mind. Mostly because it was freezing, and Leo literally radiated heat. Once they had finally landed, Leo and Nico were practically cuddling, because it was so cold. The three boys stumbled off the Argo II heading towards the frozen warehouse that Khione was hiding in, when suddenly Nico felt hot fingers interlock with his own. He looked around to find Leo with his head down. He was obviously worried about his dream, so Nico gave Leo's hand a little squeeze for reassurance. Frank looked over in their direction, saw their interlocked fingers, and smiled at the blushing Nico. Leo's head was still down so he didn't notice. He did, however, let go of Nico's hand when Frank pushed the door open. Nico immediately wished he hadn't. In the middle of the room there was Khione, who had a massive blizzard churning into the shape of a cyclone. It was so cold Nico almost fainted. Frank coughed awkwardly to let Khione know they were there. Her head snapped around so fast Frank almost shit himself. "You." She snarled at Leo, who took a step back. "Heeeeeeyyy. Khione. I'm here t-" He didn't finish his sentence, because he was kicked onto his ass by Nico who had pushed him out of the way of a curse that Khione had sent his way. Frank stepped forward to try to calm her down, but she froze him. Literally. His expression was plastered onto his face. Nico was angry now, and his powers reacted. He calmly walked towards Frank and quickly shadow-traveled him back to the Argo II. Then he returned to the fight. He immediately caused cracks in the floor to surround the Goddess and an army of un-dead warriors crawled out of them. It always terrified Leo when Nico fought, or was angry. Hell, Nico scared him all the time, but in a good way. It severely confused the Goddess, who then had to direct her powers onto them. Nico stumbled over to Leo, and helped him up. "You alright hot-stuff?" Leo giggled that cute giggle of his, but Nico was too exhausted to get flustered. "Fine, thanks to you!" Nico was about to say 'anytime' when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Khione stand, and aim her free hand at Leo. It was an easy split-second decision. Her powers could kill him. He was too slow to shadow-travel them away. For the second time, Nico pushed Leo down. He leaped in between the curse and the other boy. He heard Leo cry out. But at least he would be okay. It hit him. It was the most painful thing Nico had ever felt. The curse felt like he was being stabbed over and over by a frozen knife. He doubled over in pain, and started wretching loudly. He heard a scream. It took him a moment to realise that the scream belonged to him. He hurt all over, but he moved just enough to grab Leo and shadow-travel them both back to the Argo II. Once he landed on the deck, the last thing he felt was two strong and warm arms wrapped around him. Then he fainted.

The next time Nico woke up, the immense stabbing pain hadn't stopped. And he was so cold that his fingers were blue. He was lead down in his bed, and tucked under his heavy duvet, which was surprising because he was so cold. The next thing he noticed was a very puffy-eyed Leo, who was asleep on the armchair that was opposite his bed. He had obviously been crying, and judging by the wet patch on his chest, he was crying about Nico, who was only wearing his black pyjama top, and black pyjama shorts. Memories of the fight came flooding back to him. Despite that he couldn't think properly, because he was just too cold. He was so cold, he could see his own breath. "L-Leo?" He whimpered. The other boy sat up abruptly  
"Neeks!? You're alive! I can't... Neeks! Don't EVER do that to me again. I've. Never. Been. That. Scared. In. My. Life. I thought I was never gonna see you again... I thought I would never have a chance to tell..." Nico was curious as to what Leo was gonna tell him, when Leo realised the colour of Nico's fingers and lips. "Are...are you cold?" He sounded scared.  
"....Yeah....." Nico whispered,"......Please Leo..... I..... I'm too cold.....help me....." Leo ran to get blankets. He slammed his fist into the airing cubords door. This was how it started. The love of his life's fatal illness started this way in his dream. In the dream where the boy he loved died. He let out an anguished sob. Why? Why was it always HIM who lost his love? He wasn't even sure that Nico felt the same way... No. NO. He wasn't going to let his best friend/crush die on his watch (sorry Jason). He just wouldn't stand for it. He returned as quickly as possible to Nico's side. Gods, did that boy look sick. His lips and fingers were blue. Even the small tears that this beautiful boy had cried in the short space of time were frozen like icicles on his face. It made Leo want to cry himself. He felt so guilty. It should've been him, not Nico. Leo tucked the younger boy in using all of the spare blankets he could find. It didn't help. So Leo did the only thing he could think of. He asked Nico for permission first, obviously. "Can... Can I?" He gestured towards under his blankets. Nico nodded weakly. Leo slipped under Nico's blankets and tangled their limbs together. Nico buried his head into the crook of Leo's neck, and he cried. Now that Leo was warming him up, the tears could flow freely. It broke Leo's heart. Even though he would never admit it, but Nico was in a lot--no. Loads of pain. Nico was in loads of pain. He sobbed into Leo's neck. Every inch of him hurt. Leo could only rub soothing circles into Nico's freezing back. The two of them fell asleep tangled up in each other. Crying.

Everyday since the three boys had returned from their fight with Khione Jason had been bringing Leo food three times a day, because he wouldn't leave Nico's bedside, unless it was to go to the bathroom. Jason knew how Leo felt about Nico, because Leo had confided in him two days before their quest. Jason had hugged him and told him that it's alright to feel that way. But Leo had told him what had happened on the quest, and how it should've been Leo in that coma. A whole 2 weeks Nico was out of it. That's when Jason had come to bring Leo his lunch when he'd found the two sobbing boys curled up against each other, in Nico's bed. He knew that they were having a 'moment' and turned and left. He didn't tell anyone because he knew how embarrassing it would be for both of them if anyone else found out. Jason would have to bring double food now though.

The next time Nico's eyes opened he immediately wished he hadn't. His head hurt the most at the moment, and, even though it was dim in his room, it was too bright. He burrowed his head farther into the crook of Leo's neck, where it was warm. He was sure that he had hypothermia on steroids. He couldn't help himself. He was so, so cold. He wrapped his legs tighter around Leo's, he slid his arms under Leo's and snuggled as close as possible without waking Leo up. He couldn't care less about his big, fat, gay crush on Leo right now. All he cared about was getting warm. Leo stirred, and yawned. He opened his bleary eyes and, to Nico's happiness, he pulled Nico as close as possible and, much to Nico's delight, he fired up his built in radiator.  
"I'm so sorry, Neeks."  
"Hmm? Why?" He croaked into Leo's neck  
"It should've been me, Neeks. You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way! Then you wouldn't be ill, and.... and.." Leo burst into tears  
"Nonsense. You could've died, Mi Amor. And I'd rather suffer a lifetime of torture then you even get a scratch. Leo... I... You can push me away, or tell the rest of the team what I am. You can reject me. But it needs to be said. T....Te Amo... Mi Amor." He whispered. Leo had never been more happy in his life, his hair caught on fire. Leo knew that Nico wasn't Spanish, but Nico knew Leo was, and the Italian had tried so hard to learn his language... and now he confessed in his language? Leo knew who HE was going to marry.  
"Uhh..... Leo?..." Leo hadn't realised that he hadn't answered.  
"I love you too. Nico di Angelo." Nico let a small huff of relief. Which quickly turned into a coughing fit. Leo couldn't do anything to help him, so he whispered soothing things to his.... boyfriend? Leo wasn't sure. There was a knock at the door. Leo went to move, but Nico pleaded with him not to. So instead Leo shouted, "Who is it?"  
"Uh it's me Jason. I have your food."  
"Come in" Jason walked in, and seemed unfazed by the two boys who were intertwined so that they looked like they were meant to fit together.

"Nico! We were so worried! I made you hot soup, if you want it." Nico blushed.  
"Uhh Leo, I.... I can't move....." He dragged his hands frantically through his hair. "Like my legs..... I can't.... I can't move them." His legs were still tangled up with Leo's. Leo let out a broken sound. This was how it started. Nico was going to die.  
"Hey Leo, can you heat your legs up.. like more than the rest of you." Jason asked awkwardly. Leo concentrated his powers down at his legs. He knew this going to hurt. Bad. He had to pull the covers off to see what he was doing. Nico yelped really loudly and clung onto Leo's shirt. His legs were _**blue**_. They were literally frozen. Leo's eyes widened, he was staring at the beautiful patterns that were elegantly indented onto the blue skin, it looked like snowflakes falling from the sky. He thought it was beautiful, until Nico started letting out heartbreaking sobs. Even Jason bit his lip. "Leo....... Leo please......" he cried. All of a sudden, Nico's legs cracked. It sounded like a frozen lake cracking. That loud sound echoed around the small room. Nico let out a pain-riddled yell. "LEO STOP, PLEASE! LEO PLEASE STOP!" Leo looked at Jason. Begging for permission to stop heating Nico's legs, but Jason shook his head. The young boy was screaming and crying now, his small body racked with sobs, begging Leo to stop. "Leo... p-please... stop..." Another loud crack, "LEO IT HURTS! STOP IT HURTS!" A pain filled hour later, Nico could finally move his legs, but could barely breathe. He sounded broken. "I'm... I'm so sorry Nico. Please Neeks I'm sorry." Leo whimpered, "Forgive me. I'm so sorry!"

"Hush, Leo. It's fine, you don't need forgiveness. Thank you." Nico grimaced through his tears. "Can you walk?" Jason asked. Nico tried to stand, but collapsed. Leo grabbed him before he hit the floor. "I... I could if Leo...." Nico gestured towards Leo's arms, which had positioned themselves to make Leo a human crutch. "Okay then." Jason smiled. He really was a great guy, "The team will be happy to see you both!" Jason turned and left, and Nico whispered in Leo's ear, "What does he mean, both of us?" It was such a shock that Leo's knees went weak, and he almost dropped Nico. But he explained how long Nico had been out, and how Leo only left his side when going to the bathroom. The two boys stopped off at Leo's room, so they could grab a fluffy jumper, and some black sweat pants. After all, Nico was only in his pj's. When they had finally made it to the mess-hall, breakfast was almost over. But everyone cheered. Even though Nico was still using Leo as a crutch. When all of a sudden Piper yelled, "I KNEW IT!" All eyes turned to her. "Knew what?" Asked Frank (who was successfully defrosted). Piper blushed. "Uhh. Well you know Nico doesn't like touching peo-" Leo cut her off, "Look, if I let him go, he'll die. Simple as that. Khione's curse is killing him." Leo deadpanned. "Also..." Nico winced, "You're right, Piper. I don't like letting people touch me. But this.... this is different. I literally trust Leo with my life." he said. The ‘I have to’ went unspoken, but Leo still felt honoured beyond belief. This dark and beautiful boy, trusted him. With his life. It took a moment to realise that his ear was on fire. Everyone looked surprised, Nico wasn't the trusting sort of guy. Leo must have done something right. Because, he had forgotten that Nico didn't like physical contact. He had forgotten that Nico had not once touched any of his teammates. Except for Leo and Hazel. However their teammates didn't seem to believe them. They thought that it was an excuse for the two boys to be close. "So..... are you two.... like a 'thing' now?" Percy asked. Leo didn't know what to say. I mean, he thought, we have confessed our undying love for each other, but- Nico spared him any embarrassing answer by saying, "Can we just sit down, and eat our breakfast?" The rest smiled and moved to make space, but sitting down proved a problem. At first they tried to sit down and just hold hands, but as soon as they did, everything went wrong. All of the fingers on Nico's other hand froze over, turning blue. The colour drained from his face, and flowed into his lips, making them purple. He shivered a few times before his eyes rolled into his head, and his small body slumped forwards, and he would've fallen off of his seat if Leo hadn't of grabbed him. Hazel yelled in alarm. Leo cuddled the Ghost King protectively. "Do you understand now? Do you believe me now!?" He growled. "I. Can't. Let. Him. Go." Hazel nodded, obviously scared for her brother. Percy was still gaping. Frank was smirking at Leo, who was still cuddling Nico. The smaller boys pale complexion was starting to return, and his eyes reopened to blink blearily up at Leo. "M' so, so sorry Leo, this is going to be so awkward. Like not just eating. Everything. You'll be sick of me by tomorrow." Leo knew that wasn't true. He was actually kind of liking it. Nico had to depend on HIM. This was his chance to prove himself. "Nonsense. Now how are we gonna do this?" Several minutes later Nico and Leo were sat on the floor. Nico was sat infront of Leo, they were basically spooning while sitting up. Leo had his head on Nico's shoulder, and was eating his breakfast very haphazardly, 1) because Nico was sat in his lap and he was fighting to remain calm. And 2) Because he had to feed himself over Nico's shoulder. But all together it was quite an effective way to eat. Going to the toilet was the next biggest problem. Nico, being the gentleman he was, refused point blank to go in the toilet with Leo. Leo didn't really mind, as long as Nico didn't look. But after the first couple of times Leo had come out of the loo to find a passed out son of Hades, he decided enough was enough. He physically dragged Nico in with him the next time, made cover his ears and stand back-to-back with him, so he wouldn't see anything at all. Nico decided that he should do that as well, but that didn't stop him being embarrassed. Leo was very good, and didn't look once. Nico would've hated having to depend on anyone so much, but Leo was so kind and caring, and he didn't seem to mind looking after him. Leo and Nico were getting used to their new routine. Nico could be away from Leo for about ten seconds, before fainting.

It had been three whole weeks since the Khione incident had happened and Jason was just about to fall asleep when he heard a frantic knock on the door, he huffed and stumbled over the door. He was extremely scared to see only Leo. "Where's Nico?" He whisper-screamed. Leo had obviously been crying, "I don't know! He can't be without heat for more than, like, ten seconds! I had a dream before our quest, and this happened! Nico died in that dream, Jason. I can't let the boy I love die! Please, please help me! I.. I think I might know where he is.. Help me..." Jason ran after Leo to the helm of the Argo II. Where he turned the ship around, heading back towards the warehouse where Khione was still hiding. "He's.... he's not back _there_ is he?" Jason asked, Leo looked extremely worried. "He.. He was in my dream." Jason knew if Nico was back there, there was a very slim chance of him being alive. "I'm going to go and wake up the rest of the team. We're going to need everyone." Leo nodded and stared off into the distance. Half an hour later the Argo II landed, and Leo stomped over to the warehouse. He knew what was going to happen. But he wouldn't let it. The seven were all in their pyjamas, but this didn't make them any less scary. Leo kicked the door down screaming bloody murder at Khione. Who was stood over the frozen body of Nico di Angelo. Frank turned into a eagle and grabbed Nico whilst Leo approached Khione. He turned and saw the rest of the seven leave, to look after Nico. Leo turned back to Khione. "You. You took him from me." He growled,"Now I will kill you" Leo burrowed deep into his anger. He thought about his mother. He thought Nico. The entire warehouse set eblaze. Khione collapsed. Leo didn't check if she was still alive. He ran out to find the boy who had saved his life, in more ways than one. The team had made a circle around the frozen boy. His lips were a very deep blue. His eyes were blood shot. Every inch of his skin was a faint blue. He had those beautiful marks all over his body now. Leo fell to his knees. He was too late. He couldn't save him. He crawled to the dying son of Hades. He sobbed and apologised over and over. Hugging the small body close to him. Until Nico whispered, "Te amo, Mi Amor." So quietly only Leo could hear. "I... I love you too, Neeks." Nico managed a very small smile, "Good. Because," he glanced at Percy,"Unrequited love sucks ass." Leo let out a tiny chuckle and thought, now or never, right? He bent down and pressed his lips to the younger boys, who kissed back gently. It literally broke Leo's heart that their first kiss was also going to be their last. Hazel, Piper, Percy and Frank were all crying. So was Leo, his tears made their kiss a little bit salty. They finally broke apart, and Leo rested his forehead on Nico's. "I am so, so sorry" he wailed. Because Leo hadn't kissed Nico in his dream, he could never have predicted what happened next. Nico's skin started turning back to it's original colour. His lips faded to a faint pink. He was okay. Still a little bit cold. And a little bit bruised. But he was okay. "Leo, you can stop squeezing me now." Nico breathed. Leo opened his eyes. "N-Nico?" "Yeah, Leo. It's me." He whispered. Instead of listening to Nico's request, Leo squeezed him harder. "I love you so, so much. Don't ever, ever do that to me, ever again."

"I promise I won't,"

"Swear it. On the River Styx."

"Le-"

"S. W. E. A. R.    I. T." Leo growled.

"I.. I swear."

That night they went to bed early. And they just cuddled. Nico huffed out a small laugh. "What is it?" Leo asked.

"I basically was Anna from Frozen."

"What?" Leo quipped.

"Nothing," he giggled. With their limbs tangled together, the two boys just knew that their arms and legs were gonna be noodles when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments!! I'm sorry if it's terrible, but it's my first fan fiction, so please leave me ways to improve!! Thanks for baring with me until the end! X


End file.
